


as pretty as the other girls

by somethingsintheair



Category: Everything's Gonna Be Okay - Fandom
Genre: Consent Issues, Fix-It, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, also sorry tag wranglers i don't know what's going on either, i know this scene had some important messages but i'm SENSITIVE, spoilers for ep5 i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsintheair/pseuds/somethingsintheair
Summary: An alternate ending to the trailer scene in episode 5.alternatively: AU where everything is the same but zane has some goddamn common sense
Relationships: Matilda & Zane
Kudos: 12





	as pretty as the other girls

**Author's Note:**

> no shade to the writers of the show i just wanted to write an alternate version of that hellish scene because i want everyone to be Okay

“Do you think I’m pretty?”

After a moment’s hesitation, Zane shrugged. Objectively, sure. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, you’re pretty.”

Matilda stood. Oh, she was approaching him. “As pretty as the other girls in school?”

Zane blinked. “Well. Yeah--”

“I’m pretty.” She was getting closer. “I’m… I’m pretty.”

Zane nodded. He couldn’t help a little smile as he watched her pace back and forth. “Yeah, Matilda. I’m telling you, you’re pretty.”

Matilda sighed as she took a seat beside him. Silence hung between them, and it seemed like minutes before either of them moved. Zane’s eyes went wide as, suddenly, a pair of lips pressed against his. While instinct screamed at him to push forward, his last functional brain cell kicked into gear and pushed Matilda away.

Matilda frowned. “I thought teenage boys were supposed to be horny and just wanted to have sex.”

For a moment, Zane stuttered. His face was hot. No one had ever come onto him quite so _strongly_ before, and while it was tempting, the smell of alcohol filling the trailer brought him back.

“Please kiss me,” Matilda said.

Slowly, Zane shook his head. “Matilda… you’ve been drinking.”

“Yeah, but everyone has to have drunk sex at least once, right?” Again, Matilda leaned in. Zane put a hand firmly on her shoulder.

“Matilda, I think you should go home.”

Matilda threw her hands in the air in frustration. “Fine!” she cried out as she stood up, stomping her feet. “I’m tired of people treating me differently! I’m just like any other girl!”

Zane shook his head. “You’re drunk, it’s not--”

“Don’t talk to me!”

Matilda stormed out of the trailer, and Zane flinched as she slammed the door behind her. A few minutes later, he heard her talking on the phone outside. He parted the curtain to look out the window, and kept an eye on her until a car came to pick her up.

**Author's Note:**

> and then nicholas came to pick her up still in half drag and they had a good cry and everything was okay


End file.
